


Mornings Are for Private Moments

by tessdebelle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: The team can't find May. They think Coulson might have an idea where she is. He definitely does.





	Mornings Are for Private Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little idea I put out on Twitter and really wanted to write. Sorry if the rest of the team are a touch OOC, it's late at night.

Daisy and Mack talked amiably, walking down the hall towards May’s room. There was a small glitch in the security system that the team couldn’t identify - something that probably was just a blip, but they wanted to notify Coulson and May.

Jemma, Fitz and Yoyo had come with them, the three trailing behind. After defeating Talbot and the Confederacy, they were slowly working towards bridging the fissure between them, but it was slow going. They’d been able to break the loop and the actions of the other three had ended up being unnecessary, but they were all working towards forgiveness and trying to make things work. 

Things hadn’t exactly calmed down, but they were getting there. But, even as most of the team was fighting, one positive difference was with Coulson and May.

Daisy couldn’t quite wrap her head around the concept, but somewhere between him nearly dying, being cured, and the attacks by aliens, Coulson and May had finally gotten together. Daisy thought it would never happen, that neither of them would admit their feelings, but she was glad they had.

There wasn’t much of a visual change for the team - she hadn’t seen them do more than a few stray glances, and sometimes she’d enter a room and they’d be standing a little closer together than normal, but put a reasonable distance between each other when they realized she was there. Once she’d even seen their hands touching over a console. It was completely separate from what she’d experienced with Fitzsimmons - they weren’t inseparable or constants around each other. But she could tell they looked to each other for comfort and things had changed, even if they didn’t flaunt it. The best thing was how much happier they both seemed - May’s small smiles got more frequent, and Coulson was more positive. Even if his jokes weren’t improving.

“May?” Daisy called out, knocking on the door to her bunk. It was pretty early in the morning - Daisy and Mack had been watching a movie on a laptop in the lighthouse, Fitz and Simmons had been looking at the security, and Yoyo had just woken up. Being in the lighthouse meant being mostly unaware of what hour it was, but May’s tai chi kept her clock pretty consistent, and Coulson was still mostly on bedrest after his cure. 

No one answered the door. “I’ll just check inside really quick.” Daisy said as the others waited and she slipped into May’s room. May was generally very private, but she’d been in a few times. No May, or even signs she was nearby. Daisy shut the door behind her. “We could check with Coulson? Maybe he sent her out to pick up supplies or something.” Daisy said, trying not to be worried. She knew May could take care of herself, but she still worried sometimes.

The team wandered the halls again, heading to Coulson’s room now. It was oddly silent - there were a lot of awkward silences these days. 

They neared his room when they saw the door was slightly ajar. The five of them exchanged looks, unsure why it would be open, and Daisy just shrugged and peered in, not needing to open it any wider for all of them to get a look at what was there.

Instead of seeing Coulson hurt, or gone, like Daisy feared, he was safely tucked in bed.

With a tiny, dark haired and very feminine form curled against his chest.

“Oh my gosh.” Jemma said almost silently. 

Daisy found herself smiling. “Look at them, they’re so cute.” She whispered. 

May looked extremely at peace in Coulson’s arms, relaxed and fast asleep. Her dark hair was splayed around her face, and his nose perched at the top of her head. One of his arms was tucked around her, holding her close, while the other was beneath her, his cybernetic hand off and on the bedside table. Coulson, too, was fast asleep, seeming content to sleep with her there.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, we probably shouldn’t disturb them.” Yoyo said quietly. Fitz nodded.

“Wait are… Are they naked?”

Daisy looked closer. The blankets were draped over their bodies, and what the blanket didn’t cover on May was covered by Coulson’s arm, draped across her. But her shoulders were definitely bare, and the top of his chest was showing, and…

“Oh my god, they are naked. They’re definitely naked.” Jemma said blushing scarlet.

“We knew they were dating, so yeah, I’d imagine they’d be naked together sometimes.” Mack remarked, but he still seemed a little awkward at seeing their bosses sleeping together, naked (at least on the top half, and presumably on the bottom) and likely naked because of their actions the previous night. 

“But it’s so weird! They’re like my parents!” Daisy said pointedly. 

“We’re not so old we can’t hear you, Daisy.” May said groggily.

All five faces turned towards her. May hadn’t even opened her eyes and she was still tucked against Coulson, but her smirk told them she was awake. “You might learn to knock next time.”

“It was open.” Yoyo said, attempting a defense and failing miserably.

Coulson blinked his eyes open, and nuzzled Melinda’s neck in a way that would have been adorable if it weren’t for the knowledge that they were mostly naked. “Melinda time now. Daisy and kids time later.” He said almost too quietly for them to hear. 

Daisy, blushing, backed out of their room, pushing the rest of the team with her and closing the door, opening it again quickly to say, “Next time you sneak into Coulson’s room at night, try to shut the door completely.”   
  



End file.
